In the Arms of an Angel
by WritingByNight
Summary: Completed: Written before I understood the proper use of the comma, this remains posted as a shuddering reminder of how far I've come in my writing. A HarryGinny songfic to the Sarah McLachlan song. Sickly sweet.


SongFic A/N: My first try at a romance fanfic..er songfic. Angel is one of my absolute favorite songs, not very romancy but I can make it work. Note: Harry now has feelings for Ginny and vice versa. They just can't tell each other. Enjoy! Disclaimer: Angel belongs to Sarah McLachlan Co., and all Harry Potter characters belong to J.K.Rowling. I do not own them and but I can use them for my own evil purposes. The End.   
  


In the Arms of a Angel By ChoChangGirl 

_*Intro*_   
Harry, 16 now, is up late at night dwelling over his parent's deaths, and cursing Voldemort.   
_* Spend all your time waiting for that second chance *_   
Show yourself Voldemort, and you'll pay! Harry thought venomously after reliving his parent's death again in his dream.   
_* for a break that would make it ok *_   
I never even knew them...because of you. Harry hissed. I'll never know them...   
_* there's always one reason *_   
I'll never know the missing part of me...Harry spat.   
_*to feel not good enough *_   
Frustrated, Harry knocks his charms homework onto the floor without realizing that it happens to alert the attention of Ginny Weasley who has been up reading.   
_* and it's hard at the end of the day *_   
Unnerved, Ginny rushes down the stairs, pausing at the last step as Harry stares at her.   
_* I need a some distraction *_   
Harry sighs at the young face of Ginny, not just Ron's little sister anymore, now she is Ginny. Only perfect Ginny.   
_* Oh beautiful release *_   
Harry's anger at Voldemort melts into a puddle seeing Ginny's soft smile set against the pale cream of her face.   
_* memory seeps from my veins *_   
Feeling dazed, Harry walks over to Ginny. She looks so...so_ different._ Can it still be her?   
_* let me be empty *_   
Ginny feels light-headed as Harry, still in her heart her Harry, walking to her. Ginny twisted the folds of her robe. He had changed so much since Voldemort how returned. He seemed so much more distant, more lonesome than before.   
_* and weightless and maybe *_   
Bravely, Harry asks Ginny to dance.   
_* I'll find some peace tonight *_

Ginny takes Harry's hand and is pulled into his arms.   
_* in the arms of an angel *_   
FlashBack: Harry, in the Chamber of Secrets, is holding Ginny in his arms, trying to get them out of there...and hoping, praying she'll be all right.   
_* fly away from here *_   
Harry blinks and once more Ginny is in his arms, and as they dance the common room simply fads from sight.   
_* from this dark, cold hotel room *_   
Harry looks deep into Ginny's brown eyed depths, within them such laughter, such light, such..love going to waste.   
Harry wishes to stay there forever, never wanting to leave that feeling of happiness that has long since left him.   
_* and the endlessness that you fear *_   
FlashBack: Harry helps Ginny though the collapsed opening of the Chamber of Secrets, Ginny shaking slightly at Harry's bloody robes. He gives her hand a squeeze to reassure her.   
_* you are pulled from the wreckage *_   
Harry is pulled back into the present by a hand, Ginny's hand, squeezing his own.   
_* of your silent reverie *_   
Harry stops dancing and looks at Ginny. The firelight from the common room fire glows, cast a pale pink over her flushed cheeks and her flame red hair. And indeed, Ginny herself is glowing, like a fire filled with hope of helping the one mystery to her. Harry   
_* you're in the arms of the angel *_   
Harry gives a small grin, executes a formal bow and kisses her hand.   
_* may you find some comfort there *_

Blushing, Ginny follows Harry over to the window. A storm is building outside as well in Harry's mind.   
_* So tired of the straight line *_   
Harry's thoughts have returned to his parents as he looks forlornly out at the darkened sky. He is lost, not knowing what to do.   
_* and everywhere you turn *_   
Could it be Malfoy troubling him? Ginny wondered staring at his sad face not knowing how to help him. If not, what then?   
_* there's vultures and thieves at your back *_   
Lightning Flash and Thunder booms. Harry lost in his thoughts, is startled and Ginny finally asks What's wrong?   
_* and the storm keeps on twisting *_   
" Nothing Ginny. Really Nothing at all." Harry lied forcing a fake smile.   
_* you keep on building the lie *_   
You liar. Ginny thought giving Harry the I don't think so look. Why do you need to lie?   
_* that you make up for all that you lack *_   
Harry's smile fads. " Well something had been bothering me but...". I can't let her worry about me.   
_* it don't make no difference *_   
"...it's not important. Really Ginny, don't worry about me.".   
_* escaping one last time *_   
"But Harry..". Ginny began before Harry cut her off saying. "It's nothing just a bad dream that's all...".   
_* it easier to believe in the this sweet madness *_   
Before he can help it, his parent's cries assault him and he slide down to the floor in horror of it all. Ginny drops next to him. "Harry you must tell me!"   
_* oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees *_

Ginny hugs Harry as he tell her everything. His hopes. His fears. And his most well hidden secrets. He can tell her anything, except that he loves her.   
_* in the arms of an angel *_   
Ginny watches as tears well up in his brilliant green eyes. Curious, Ginny looks deeper. His eyes hold such loss...such sadness...such..lonelness. Ginny would stay forever if she could only give happiness back into them.   
_* fly away from here *_   
Ginny runs her fingers though his untidy black hair in a attempt to ease his pain, not noticing that the storm outside has vanished.   
_* from this dark, cold hotel room *_   
Ginny remembers the time back in her first year when she thought that the great, good, famous Harry Potter would never like her.   
_* and the endlessness that you feel *_   
FlashBack: Ginny, in the Chamber of Secrets, although scared helps Harry to his feet after he trips over his bloody robes.   
_* you are pulled from the wreckage *_   
Ginny with tears rolling down her own cheeks whispers to Harry. "I'm so sorry Harry, for everything that you've suffered. I just wish I could help...". Ginny sniffed helping Harry once more to his feet.   
_* of your silent reverie *_   
Ginny glances, still in his arms, at Harry's lightning scar, his face hidden by the dark storm clouds. Except his eyes. His Mother's eyes that were once filled with hope, dreams, and love. They now held pain, suffering and loss in them as them glowed lightly. His hopes had been crushed, his dreams had shriveled up like a raisin in the sun, and his love... Ginny looked deeper. It was still there! Voldemort had not yet taken that away from him. There was still a chance....   
_* you're in the arms of the angel *_   
Ginny took a breath for courage and started to say: I love you Harry, but was stopped by Harry's finger on her lips.   
_* may you find some comfort there *_   
" I know Ginny, I do too. Harry replied softy. They were meant to be. This was real magic.   
_* you're in the arms of the angel *_   
Harry brushed a strand of Ginny's fiery hair away from her face, leaned forward to kiss her, and was met halfway by Ginny's own lips. Hope and Happiness filled Harry. He would never be lonely anymore. Ginny had found a way to help him at last.   
_* may you find some comfort here *_   


_Fin_   
  


A/N: Well What did you think? It was pretty fluffy I'll give you that but I had a plot though! Anyway please review this! See the little box right below this? Fill it in! Thanks for reading! Buh-bye!   


Quote: On the road of life there are reviews, and the thoughtless people who read the stories and don't bother to review. Which one are you? 


End file.
